Saleh
Saleh（サレフ Sarefu）is the grandson of the Chief Elder of Caer Pelyn and an accomplished magic user. He is solemn and intellectual, but is quite generous and is a mentor to Ewan. He is Myrrh's escort and faithful servant, though both were separated and later reunited in Jehanna. He is also a good friend of Gerik. It was revealed in his A support conversation with Gerik that he killed his friend, and pleads Gerik for forgiveness, which he does. Stats Initial Stats Eirika's Route |Sage |Wind |1 |30 |16 |18 |14 |11 |8 |13 |8 |6 |Anima - A Light - B Staff - C |Elfire Thunder Growth Rates |50% |30% |25% |40% |40% |30% |35% Overall Don't count on Saleh too much when he comes in the front lines due to his low HP, but just put him behind with some protection and he'll be all right. Even with his high Magic and Skill, either Lute or Ewan will be likely very likely overcome him. But if you really like Saleh and want to take benefit of what he can offer, then you won't regret using him. Despite lacking direct magical strength, Saleh's very high Skill enables him to critical-hit fairly often, and if you level his staves use to B, he will be very effective with a Physic. With A-support levels (especially those with Ewan or Eirika), he will be able to take out a good portion of the battlefield in two hits or less. Endings *'Saleh, the Well of Wisdom' (黙する知の湧水 Mokusuru chi no Yū-sui) Saleh returned to Caer Pelyn, where he remained a faithful servant of the Manakete. His days were not spent in isolation, though. Many of the friends he met during the War of the Stones came to visit his village. *'(A Support with Ewan)' Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more. *'(A Support with Myrrh)' Myrrh returned to Darkling Woods, but at Saleh's request, she eventually moved to Caer Pelyn, In time, the townsfolk learned to treat her not as the Great Dragon but rather as a normal girl, and she was happy. *'(A Support with Eirika)' After the war, Eirika and Saleh returned to their respective homes. Eirika visited Caer Pelyn when she could. Eventually, she left Renais in the care of her brother and wed Saleh. Their daughter resembles the legendary Nada Kuya. Other Supports *Gerik Quotes Etymology The Book of Genesis lists 'Salah', a descendant of Shem, one of Noah's sons and a forefather of the Hebrew people (Genesis 10:24, 11:12-15). In Islamic history, there is a prophet known as Saleh (also spelled Salih) who brought a camel out of a rock. Saleh also means 'faithful' in Arabic. Gallery File:Saleh-FE8.gif|Saleh's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:saleh sage magic.gif|Saleh's attacking animation Language Links *es:Saleh es:Saleh Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters